Sentimientos confusos
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: crees querer al alguien pero de pronto cuando todo se enreda y se alejan de ti descubres tus verdaderos sentimientos. mal Summary pero espero la historia este mejor. Murasakibara x Lector


**Otro fic que nace para mi amiga Kary** **ejejeje bueno espero sea uno bueno y lo lean**

 **Notas: los personajes de Kuroko no Basket pertenecen a** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** **yo solo escribo sobre ellos, a quien se dé el tiempo de leer muchísimas gracias.**

 **(T/N): tu nombre**

 **(T/A): tu apellido**

 **Una confusión en la amistad**

Te encontrabas de nuevo suspirando viendo por la ventana del salón a la nada, ese día había sido muy bueno, primero le habías ya entregado su bolsa de dulces a Murasakibara, lo que nuevamente te había dado la oportunidad de estar cerca de Himuro-kun, si él te gustaba desde que había llegado de américa y fue una suerte que se haya hecho amigo de Murasakibara Atsushi, con quien al principio de año no tenías una relación de amigos cercanos, más bien solo eran conocidos, habían sido compañeros en Teiko pero, nada más, pero desde que Himuro Tatsuya había comenzado a ser cercano al ex miembro de la Kiseki no Sedai, tú también lo habías hecho, y fue sencillo, sabías de su debilidad por los dulces, y tú eras muy buena preparándolos, solo era tener coraje y conseguir acercarte a ellos. Y como todos los días al llegar te encontrabas con ellos en la entrada del instituto, para por supuesto charlar con tu amigo y darle sus dulces, es así como comenzaba tu maravilloso día, luego por cosas del destino (sí, esta vez no lo buscabas) ibas por el pasillo del instituto y te encontraste con ellos, Atsushi como siempre te alabo por lo delicioso de tus dulces, pero lo mejor fue lo que paso después, el propio Himuro te había dicho que tus dulces estaban realmente deliciosos y que de mala gana el pelilila le había permitido probar uno, ya que se sentía curioso porque cada vez que el chico alto comía de tus dulces era cuando con más animo lo veía, tu simplemente casi te desmallas, pero Murasakibara rápidamente rompió el encanto diciendo que solo le permitiría, probar uno diario, porque esos dulces eran exclusivos de él y de nadie más, de alguna forma te enterneció el mohín que hiso, era un niño pero enorme, quisiste preguntarle a Himuro si quería que le llevases dulces a él también pero Murasakibara ya se lo había llevado a quien sabe dónde. Diste otro suspiro, si estaba siendo un buen día, y como era martes saldrías temprano y como lo habías planeado harías una ración extra de dulces para regalarle a Tatsuya.

-hoy suspiras mucho (T/N) déjame adivinar…mmm… Himuro Tatsuya-era tu amiga quien había llegado a tu lado de repente, los colores se te subieron al rostro, era ella la única que sabía sobre lo que sentías por el chico recién llegado-ay! (T/N) aún no sé porque no te le has declarado, si bien lo he observado cuando estas cerca no deja de verte y si sigues dándole dulces a Murasakibara-kun pensara que quien te gusta es el, puedes confundirlo-te hiso ver algo que nunca por la más loca de las ideas que hayas tenido se te había ocurrido.

-tienes razón Mina-chan, no lo había pensado, pero…-meditaste un poco- me gusta mucho ver la expresión de alegría de Atsushi-kun cuando le doy sus dulces, es adorable-era verdad de alguna forma te enternecía verle sonreír cada vez que te veía en la mañana y le dabas algo.

-ok! Es que acaso es tu mascota-una gota cayó por la nuca de tu amiga.

-claro que no, de verdad le quiero como mi amigo, además es muy agradable hablar con él.

-pues déjame decirte que con la única que habla aparte del equipo de básquet es contigo (T/N), ¿qué no te has dado cuenta?- trato de hacerte ver algo que quizás era importante, pero para ti no lo era tanto.

-creo que quizás le intimida a los demás por su altura…-respondiste no sabías que decir, miraste tu reloj de pulsera, ya era hora de ir casa- bien Mina es hora de ir a casa, ¿qué harás?

-yo mi querida (T/N)-chan tengo practica con el club-respondió cantarinamente, saliendo del salón.

Ya en tu hogar hiciste tus deberes y comenzaste a ornear galletas, sabias que le gustarían a Atsushi, pero harías más y le regalarías a Himuro, debías comenzar a acercarte más a él, pensaste en hacerte manager del club de baloncesto, pero este ya tenía alrededor de seis managers así que lo dejaste, no eras particularmente buena en los deportes, así q optaste por no entrar en ningún club, tenías tiempo para hacer dulces para tu amigo y para ir apoyarlos en los partidos. Ya tenías separadas las galletas de Atsushi y las de Himuro, con nervios a flor de piel te fuiste a la cama, esperabas que también fuera un gran día.

Y el día había llegado, en la mañana saliste lo más temprano posible para poder estar preparada para cuando llegaran Himuro y Atsushi, te sentías nerviosa, estabas frente a las casillas de los zapatos, cuando llegaron los recibiste con una amplia sonrisa a ambos, Murasakibara revolvió tus cabellos como siempre.

-Buenos días (T/A)-san-te saludo Himuro y un leve rubor se alojó en tus mejillas.

-buenos días Himuro-kun, buenos días Atsushi-kun- también saludaste.

-ne (T/N)-chin me has traído dulces hoy?- te pregunto con brillos en los ojos el de mayor altura.

-claro que si-le sonreíste como una niña pequeña-aquí tienes-dijiste dándole una gran caja de galletas con forma de animales-y e…es…esta, es para Himuro-kun, si no te molesta que te de dulces-le tendiste una caja un poco más pequeña al pelinegro, quien te miro un tanto sorprendido, aunque lo que quizás tú no te percataste del repentino cambio de brillo en los ojos del pelilila, quien ya no sonreía con su caja de galletas más bien parecía molesto.

-muchas gracias (T/A)-san no te hubieras molestado-te dio una cálida sonrisa.

-Muro-chin, llegaremos tarde a la reunión del equipo titular, vamos- interrumpió el momento Murasakibara, y comenzó a caminar, fue extraño para ti, él siempre comenzaba a comer lo que le llevabas, y decía lo delicioso que estaba todo, en cambio esta vez solo tomo la caja y camino sin despedirse de ti.

-¿he? Si claro, nos vemos después (T/A)-san, gracias por las galletas- te dio una leve reverencia y siguió a su compañero.

-Qué extraño-murmuraste al ver la actitud de tu amigo, y por culpa de estar al pendiente de él habías perdido la oportunidad de disfrutar más de una conversación con Himuro-rayos! Debí haber dicho algo más, arg… pero no importa espero le gusten-sonreíste triunfante y fuiste a tu salón, un muy buen día había comenzado o eso creías.

Las clases continuaron iguales, en los recesos de alguna forma intentabas cruzarte con Himuro, pero no había forma no aparecían, ni él ni Atsushi, entraste en el baño y unas chicas del salón de ambos hablaban de precisamente de los dos chicos en los que ibas pensando.

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿De verdad Yume-chan te declararas a Murasakibara-kun?, no lo puedo creer, pero creo que ya hay una chica que esta con él, ya sabes todos los días llega con algo preparado por ella, debe ser su novia.

-que va, esa chica escuche de Mina-san del otro salón que solo lo utiliza para acercarse a Himuro-kun, digo estaba bien es guapo pero no es bajo el utilizar al pobre de Murasakibara- respondió la que al parecer era quien se declararía a Murasakibara- y si es por preparar dulces, yo también lo puedo hacer así que no hay nada dicho.

Tu alama llego al suelo, o eso fue lo que sentiste al escuchar la conversación de aquellas chicas, si bien Mina era tu amiga, no podías creer que anduviera ventilando, cosas tan intimas tuyas, eso era algo que te dolía, pero de alguna forma también sentiste incomodidad al saber que una chica se declararía al pelilila, si bien él era tu amigo, no querías que alguna chica te quitara el privilegio de hacerle feliz con…pero qué estabas pensando tu estas enamorada de Himuro. Saliste lo más rápido del lavabo, y tus piernas te llevaron al gimnasio, querías, no sabías lo que querías, simplemente caminabas hacia allí, ibas tratando de explicarte que era lo que te estaba pasando, y de repente estabas siendo sostenida por los brazos de Atsushi, lo miraste y te sonrojaste al instante.

-oh (T/N)-chin debes tener cuidado- te dijo aun sosteniéndote, estabas despegada del suelo, él te sostenía por la cintura con un brazo, estabas a su altura y podías ver sus ojos violetas directamente, no te habías percatado que de cerca era bastante atractivo, o no, tu cerebro ya comenzaba a ver cosas que no iban al caso.

-At…Ats…Atsushi-kun, estoy bien ya…ya me puedes bajar-le pediste, estabas muy sonrojada. Él simplemente te miraba fijo, te dejo en el suelo unos segundos después.

-¿vas a ver el entrenamiento (T/N)-chin?-te pregunto con su habitual tono de voz desganado, de alguna forma sentías que estaba un tanto frío contigo, el casi nunca usaba su tono de voz monótono al hablarte.

-sí, quería saber si te gustaron las galletas, que te he traído hoy, moh-hiciste un mohín- ni siquiera las viste cuando te las di-le medio reclamaste, la verdad no habías ido por eso, no lo sabias de hecho, solo caminaste sin rumbo.

-ah, las galletas, están bien-fue solo la respuesta

-…-lo miraste asombrada, no era normal, él estaba siendo frio, en otra ocasión ya estaría pidiéndote toneladas de cosas, no era por presumir, pero estaban de lo mejor las galletas era. Quizás con el nerviosismo de dárselas a Himuru-kun habías errado en algo, y si a él no le gustaban-¿ne Atsu…

-Atsushi, no te salgas del entrenamiento sin permiso-llego el pelinegro donde estaban ustedes, para buscar a su compañero que al parecer se había fugado del entrenamiento-oh! (T/A)-san también estas aquí- te vio y sonrío-que bueno que te encuentro, las galletas estaban deliciosas, ahora entiendo porque Atsushi ha…

-vamos Muro-chin sino Masako-chin vendrá con su espada a golpearnos-corto al pelinegro de pronto.

-etto, me alegro te hayan gustado Himuro-kun-atinaste a decir, tu amigo actuaba extraño, los seguiste hasta el gimnasio y te acomodaste en las gradas a observarlos, no eras la única que hacia eso, muchas más chicas estaban también ahí, la mayoría para ver a Tatsuya, al igual que tú, aunque tus ojos se debatían entre el pelinegro y el pelilila, trataste de convencerte de que solo era por la impresión de lo que escuchaste en los lavabos.

Seguías el entrenamiento, de alguna forma también para ti fue algo sorprendente Atsushi estaba más concentrado y participativo, era como si jugase un partido real, recordaste los partidos en Teiko, era mucho más intenso, algo le ocurría, la entrenadora al parecer creyó que se estaba excediendo y decidió ahora con su autorización que de un descanso, el vio hacia las gradas y se dirigió hasta ti.

-creo que hoy actúas diferente Atsushi-kun-le comentaste cuando llego junto a ti y se sentó a tu lado.

-…-no hubo respuesta había puesto una toalla sobre su rostro y se había recostado-ne (T/N)-chin ¿te gusta Muro-chin?-pregunto simple y claramente, tú rostro comenzó a enrojecer, pero de alguna forma tenías miedo de responderle, te angustiaba confirmárselo, el levanto un poco la toalla del rostro y te miro con el rabillo del ojo

-…-no podías hablar, así que asentiste lentamente con la cabeza.

-ya veo-dijo volviendo a cubrirse la cara con la toalla

-etto Atsushi-lograste hablar-se…se lo dirás?-preguntaste temerosa.

-no es algo que me incumba-fue la respuesta tajante y se levantó de donde estaba para volver al entrenamiento. La respuesta te desencajo, era como si estuviese molesto, pero no le diste más vueltas, él no lo diría, quizás también ya era tiempo de que te declarases.

Los días pasaron seguías llevándole dulces a Murasakibara, pero él ya no los recibía con esa alegría es más los dejaba en su mochila y se iba con escusas extrañas, dejándote a solas con Himuro, lo cual aprovechabas para conversar con él, pero siempre era el tema el cambio de actitud del pelilila, hablar con Tatsuya era grato, pero sentías cierta atmosfera nada romántica cuando estaban juntos, te decías una y otra vez que debías confesarte, pero no había mariposas ya no. Ya eran varias las semanas que pasaba ibas al entrenamiento, Murasakibara apenas te hablaba, te dejaba a solas con Tatsuya, el cual incluso ahora te acompañaba hasta tu casa y paseaban, las demás chicas del instituto te miraban de mala manera, pero no te importaba, sabías que avanzabas con él pero Atsushi, Atsushi no estaba, hasta que te lo encontraste en uno de los pasillos a solas, no podía huir de ti.

-Atsushi-kun-le hablaste, el simplemente te, te miro-po…podemos hablar un segundo- el asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, se acercaron a uno de los ventanales, y le miraste directo a los ojos-ne, Atsushi-kun por, por qué ya no hablas con migo y no me buscas para que te de dulces, acaso hice algo que te desagrado, siempre te vas y me dejas sola con Himuro-kun-le preguntaste, tenías miedo de cada palabra que saliese de su boca.

-…-te miro atentamente unos segundos-solo hago lo que quieres, te gusta Muro-chin, pues me hago un lado para que puedas estar con él, ya no me necesitas de excusa para hablarle-respondió dejándote helada, él se dio cuenta de lo que habías hecho, te hiso sentir mal, quizás piensa que lo utilizaste.

-yo, At…

-ya no es necesario que me traigas dulces, puedes hablar con Muro-chin sin necesidad de usarme como pretexto-corto lo que dirías, y comenzó a caminar, se alejó de ti.

Una silenciosa lágrima cayo por tu mejilla, habías sido egoísta el debería pensar que nunca lo trataste como un amigo, pero él es muy importante para ti, más que Himuro. Espera, más que Himuro, eso quería decir que tu…

-(T/N)-san qué haces aquí-Himuro llego atu lado y te vio la preocupación surco sus ojos-que te ha pasado, por qué lloras (T/N)-san?-no respondías.

-me equivoque, yo, yo creí que, que estaba enamorada de ti Tatsuya-kun, pero, yo, yo quiero…

-a Atsuhi-respondió el por ti, tu giraste tu rostro a él, quien te sonreía cálidamente-es increíble que no te dieses cuenta de lo que sientes-sonrío-pero hubiera sido injusto que me aprovechase de tu confusión para enamorarte completamente-paso una de sus manos por tu rostro.

-¿qué, qué estás diciendo Tatsuya-kun?-tartamudeaste, no comprendías acaso él

-así es, me había dado cuenta hace mucho que sentías algo por mí, pero también me había dado cuenta de que mirabas a Atsushi con un brillo más vivas, cuando él se alejó lo supe, por mí solo sentías atracción, quien realmente te daba esos momentos gratos era él-seguía acariciando tu mejilla-ve dile lo que sientes, estoy seguro que no podría rechazarte-te ánimo.

-sí, gracias Tatsuya-kun, eres un gran amigo, perdón por no poder haberme enamorado completamente de ti- giraste en dirección a donde se había ido Murasakibara, y comenzaste a correr, debías encontrarlo.

Corriste escaleras abajo y fuiste a donde sabías podías encontrarle, las máquinas de dulces estaban en el primer piso, corriste a toda velocidad, viste su espalda, era imposible no verle, pero tu corazón llego al suelo cuando viste, a tu amiga Mina entregándole una caja de chocolates al pelimorado, ella te vio y dio una sonrisa triunfante, sentías en el fondo que ella también se había dado cuenta al igual que Himuro de tus sentimientos por Murasakibara, pero no sabías de los de ella por él, las lágrimas llegaron a tus ojos otra vez, no tenías derecho a reclamar nada, tú lo habías alejado, quizás el nisiquiera estaba interesado en ti, que tonta, comenzaste a retroceder, pero no viste que habías alguien atrás.

-lo…lo siento-trataste de susurrarlo, pero no dio éxito, el pelilila se giró y te vio, no podías soportarlo, saliste corriendo del lugar.

No sabías cuanto tiempo habías estado llorando en aquel lugar, quizás las clases habían terminado, pero no querías volver, de pronto todo había sido tan claro, pero por seguir corazonadas erróneas habías terminado ahí lastimada y sola, llevaste tus rodillas al pecho y te escondiste, querías fusionarte con el árbol que estaba a tu espalda, cuando sentiste que te rodeaban por debajo de las rodillas y de la espalda y poco a poco dejabas de sentir la superficie.

-qu..qué está pasando abriste los ojos-y viste aquel destello lila que te sostenía, sus ojos estaban tristes, te miraban, como si pidieran disculpas, bajaste la vista más a su rostro, cerca del labio se veía un golpe-At…Atsushi-kun

-(T/N)-chin perdóname, no quería lastimar a (T/N)-chin, pero es que todo estaba demasiado confuso, y yo solo querías que estuvieras feliz con Muro-chin pero al mismo tiempo no lo podía soportar-hablaba en tono de reclamo como el niño grande que era, mientras caminaba hacia una banca que se encontraba cerca del árbol en el que te habías acurrucado.

-yo soy la que lo siente, debes pensar que soy la peor persona que te utilice, yo, al principio creí eso, pero cuando veía que eras feliz con lo que preparaba para ti yo…perdón-volviste a llorar, él te sentó en la banca y se arrodillo ante ti, aun asa él era demasiado alto.

-ya no llores (T/N)-chin, yo soy muy feliz con solo verte sonreír-eso te tomo por sorpresa, acaso él, él sentía lo mismo que tú-yo quiero mucho a (T/N)-chin, no quiero que este triste

-no creo que esto esté correcto Atsushi, pero…me gustas, aunque ya sea tarde y tengas ahora a Mina, yo quiero que lo sepas y…-él te callo con sus labios, estabas sorprendida, por qué, pero si él…

-yo no estoy con nadie, ella me dio chocolates pero eran amargos, como su confesión, yo solo quiero a (T/N)-chin, ¿qué no lo entiendes?-te reclamo haciendo un mohín.

-y yo quiero a Atsushi-él te volvió a besar pero una punzada en el labio lo hiso parar, ahora que lo volvías a notar querías saber que había pasado-qué te paso ahí Atsushi?

-ah esto fue Muro-chin, cuando te vi que estabas llorando pensé que él te había rechazado y echo llorar, fui a reclamarle, pero cuando le dije que estabas llorando el me golpeo, luego me explico que habías salido a buscarme y bueno le pedí que me golpeara otra vez-estabas sorprendida sentiste un poco de tristeza porque sabías que por tu indecisión habías dañado a más de una persona, pero también habías ganado un buen amigo, el tiempo les ayudaría a que encontraran a quien realmente pertenecían sus corazones, como tú y Murasakibara, que entre tantos enredos lo habían logrado-por cierto (T/N)-chin lo de que no necesito tus dulces es completamente una mentira.

-mmmm, creí que hablabas enserio pensare si te hare más, porque supe por Tatsuya-kun que no te comías nada de lo que te di esta última semana.

-si no me traes dulces me comeré a (T/N)-chin-atrapo tus labios y tu cintura alzándote en el aire, diste un grito casi imperceptible y reíste, ya habías llorado demasiado era momento de ser feliz, junto a tu verdadero amor.

 **Espero que si leyeron este pequeño fic les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, no se me dan bien los finales y los títulos pero espero mejorar** **… saludos cariñosos**


End file.
